A Mind Of Thoughts
by FireBenderMaster
Summary: When Courtney looks back over her of heavy thinking, there was more to that experience than meets her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

My socks honestly smell terrible.

I was doing my laundry, but I decided not to throw my socks in with the rest of the load. I was doing the usual on a Saturday night, or really a Sunday morning: listening to non-rap while the rest of my family was asleep while I was up procrastinating.

I had English homework to do; some stupid drawing and color shit about stuff that we're "supposed" to love. Mrs. Bodwick is making us become logophiles and it pretty much sucks. Not necessarily the logophilia, but more the teacher.

The first two weeks were fine until 4th period. English was the class that I was determined to fall asleep in, and I was a pretty god student. Aside from all of my intelligent talking and playing around, I was an all A student. My parents pushed me to get onto the A honor roll list, which I managed for the 1st and last quarter of school in 6th grade.

I got my rewards though: $30-40 in allowance, a flat screen HD tv and other stuff. It was pretty easy though, so it was kind of a breeze. Not entirely though. I was kind of forced to play basketball AND do track so that I could be sports superstars like my mom and stepdad. It was ok though, I played in a lot of varsity games since I was a great defender and 'cause I was really fast. But I hated when I would get yelled at for not doing the right thing on the court or something.

I had a lot of friends due to my instant popularity. When I came from Naples and moved to Colorado, most people in 6th period played football. Because of my speed and intelligence, I was picked a lot. I enjoyed it, until I stopped taking P.E. When I hit 6th grade, my parents made me take other electives since I do "too much sports".

But, like I normally do, I just went with it.

We had lunch before English and we had freaking assigned seats for probably the rest of the year. There was an outcast who was in my English class; his name was Cody Anderson.

He was on our terrible football team and the biggest outcast since Beth Hamilton. He wasn't the reason we sucked, it was merely the coaches' faults. But that didn't disregard the fact that almost everyone in our class hated his guts.

My friend Brady said that he was too silly and really slow. He didn't mean mentally, just in some cases when he was eating. We would always call seat check so that we had a guaranteed spot at the table for us. And just like always, nobody let him sit with us, so he had to find a spot outside. These actions caused by my friends pissed me off.

And then I finally snapped.

Cody was looking for a spot at the table, even though he had called seat check with us the previous day. I was about to make my daily trip to the Media Center aka the Library but Brady stopped me.

As I started to get up, Brady grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back down into my seat. "Courtney, don't leave! Cody might come and sit next to us!" Everyone else nearby nodded at his statement in agreement. But I ignored his warning and stood up.

"Have you all not noticed that you guys are being total douche bags?" I almost yelled in annoyance. "I mean, c'mon! He's our classmate! Just let him sit here!"

"No Court! He's super slow and really weird!" Brady argued.

"I'm weird you dumbass!" I retorted.

"That's totalllllly different. You're actually cool and nice and shit!" my best friend yelled.

"No it isn't! Just because he eats slow AND that he's weird doesn't mean that we all aren't!" I screamed, hoping the whole cafeteria didn't hear me. "GET OVER YOURSELVES!"

Then my best friend Bridgette spoke up. "Just because you like him doesn't mean that we do Courtney!" Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna and everyone else agreed with her.

"If you like Cody soooooo much," Izzy called out in front of everybody, "why don't you go sit outside with him?" I went crimson red.

She had stated that question as if I was in love with the boy, but I was certain that I was infatuated by that shaggy haired brunette who went by Duncan. But I wasn't as sure anymore.

I mean, c'mon! Cody was silly, but he was kinda cute. I did like him, until he started dating my dim-witted friend Lindsay. But after being smart for once in her life, she dumped him the next day. She ran off to go find Tyler while I think Cody shrugged it off. But I honestly felt sorry for the kid.

I didn't necessarily get back on top of my game in order to win him over; I just started making everyone let him sit in my spot before I made my stop to the Media Center. I always played around with Justin since he was at least taller than Geoff but shorter than DJ. But this was before and after he dated my enemy Heather.

Everyone knew she was a total bitch, even her then boyfriend Trent! They had dated long enough for everyone to remember that they had hid from the teachers and the vice principal that they had kissed at the dance sponsored by the basketball team.

It was so romantic, until he dumped her over Facebook.

Everyone seemed a bit shocked, even me! And stuff barely shocks me! But I pitied Heather when we were friends. Nobody knew why though, but Trent decided to get back together with her.

We all endured their second chance at another relationship, but it was soon cut short. Because, you guessed it! Heather was being a total bitch.

But still, I didn't like Cody all that much, just as friends. We always played around in English along with Zoey and Cameron and got in trouble most of the time. So he was pretty cool.

"I-I don't like him!" I stammered, embarrased. But that emotion soon left my body as anger and rage replaced it. "You guys are just acting like total DOUCHES! That's all!" I retorted.

"Yea yea yea, go sit outside with you're boyfriend, Court." Gwen said as she turned back in her seat and started eating her sandwich.

"You guys are just acting like total assholes." I said as I stuck my nose in the air and walked out of the cafeteria.

When I had snuck out of the cafeteria and into the Media Center, I asked my other friend Katie if she could go buy me a muffin. She nodded and asked me to go check and see how long the line was. I did my usual stealth like routine, standing against the wall, hoping that no one would catch me. I whipped my head around the corner and checked the line. But as I did, I saw an unusual classmate sitting in my spot.

It was Cody.

After processing this a number of times until I was positive, I did a little fist pump dance and almost hit my fist against the wall. I ran back to the Media Center to go put books away and ran into Katie on the way.

"Hey Courtney, is the line long or not?" Katie asked, holding my money in her tanned hands.

"Uh, yea it's totally short. There's um, one more person left in line. Go on right ahead." I lied, totally forgetting to check the lunch line. But my friend didn't notice replying with an "ok" and started walking past me. I ran back to the Library and hid behind a few of the shelves, cowering down in my spot so that Katie couldn't find me after finding out the real truth.

"COURTNEY!" is the last I heard of her voice, of anyone's voice for the rest of the day. Cody was still in my thoughts though. I was trying not to day dream about the nerd, but I couldn't. He always managed to backtrack my thoughts, and he could probably still do that for the rest of 7th grade. I didn't know for sure.

But people made me get my hopes up. I had heard that he liked me, but it was an obvious lie. But I had heard from Leshawna that he thought, or knew that we were the nicest people at Drapery that he knew.

I still consider it, that he might like me just a little. But that thought soon leaves my mind as I go back to my homework for English. It's more like stupid shit instead of homework.

God, my socks smell terrible.

* * *

**OK, FIRST THINGS FIRST. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING ON MORE THAN WHAT HE BARGAINED FOR, BUT I SAID I DIDN'T KNOW IF I WAS GONNA CONTINUE OR NOT. BUT I DO LIKE HOW I ENDED IT. I STARTED THIS LAST NIGHT BUT DECIDED TO FINISH IT IN THE MORNING AND HERE IT IS! THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME, I JUST POSED AS COURTNEY IS ALL. BUT MY FRIENDS WERE BEING TOTAL DOUCHEBAGS AND THEY EVENTUALLY LET HIM SIT AT OUR TABLE. I CHANGED MY FRIENDS' NAMES SO THAT IT WAS AS IF IT WAS TOTAL DRAMA, JUST IN MIDDLE SCHOOL. I CHANGED SOME OF WHAT HAPPENED THAT DAY. JUST KATIE CALLING COURTNEY WAS FALSE, I JUST ADDED THAT FOR EXTRA MEASURE. BUT EVERYTHING ELSE IS TRUE. HE STILL GOES THROUGH MY MIND, AND MY FRIEND TOLD ME THAT HE THOUGHT THAT WE WERE THE ONLY TWO NICE PEOPLE AT OUR SCHOOL. HERE'S WHO WAS WHO:**

**KELISA - COURTNEY**

**JACOB* - CODY**

**ANTIEY - LESHAWNA**

**NAYAN - TRENT**

**JACOB* - BRADY**

**SOPHIE - BRIDGETTE**

**KAREN - HEATHER**

**TIARRA - LINDSAY**

**NIGERIA - KATIE**

**RILEY - DUNCAN**

**TALIA - GWEN**

**JAZZ - IZZY**

**BAILEY/JACKSON - JUSTIN**

**NOAH* - GEOFF**

**STACEY* - DJ**

**HAILEY - ZOEY**

**CODY* - CAMERON**

**FOR THE FIRST AND SECOND STAR, I KNOW FIVE JACOBS. THEY JUST HAVE DIFFERENT LAST NAMES.**

**FOR THE THIRD STAR, I HAVE A FRIEND NAMED NOAH; HE JUST PLAYED GEOFF**

**FOR THE FORTH STAR, I HAVE A FRIEND NAMED STACEY, BUT HE'S REALLY A GUY. HE JUST HAS A GIRL'S NAME**

**FOR THE FINAL STAR, ,I HAVE A FRIEND NAMED CODY; HE PLAYED CAMERON.**

**ME: "SOPHIE, WOULD YOU DO THE HONORS?"**

**SOPHIE: "HOW ABOUT EVERYONE?"**

**MY TOTAL DOUCHEY FRIENDS: "KELZ DOES NOT OWN TDI/A/DT/ROTI. ALL CHARACTERS GO TO THOMAS MCGILLIS AND JENNIFER PERTSCH, THE CREATORS OF TOTAL DRAMA"**

**ME: "GOODBYE EVERYONE!"**

**PS: YALL NEED TO REVIEW FOR THIS ONE...I'VE GOT SO MANY VIEWS BUT NO REVIEWS. I'M ASKING AS THE AUTHOR TO REVIEW ON THIS STORY AND ALL MY OTHERS. PLZ**


	2. Chapter 2

My calves are weird.

School has become so weird since the first month. Every teacher is trying to be your friend one day and then they're giving you homework for the weekend. And I'm just like, "Bitch you think I'm gonna do this? On a Friday or Saturday? Get this crap out my face!"

But I don't feel like spending a Tuesday in detention because of Mrs. Bodwick. Come to think of it, I think her title is really Ms. because my civics teacher is married and doesn't give homework on the weekends; she'll just make you study for a test on TUESDAY! That gives me an extra day to cram for the test.

Obviously MS. Bodwick is married, divorced, or just has nothing better to do with her life than give homework on the weekends cause this is like the 2nd time in a row since we finished that logophilia donkus. So, it's basically all the above!

We're in the 3rd quarter of school officially and guess what? WE ALL GOT MOVED THE FUCK AROUND IN MS. BODWICK'S CLASS! I'm basically at the same spot I was at the beginning of the year. But Cody sits right behind Geoff and we came up with a new handshake! But it's already to hard to explain.

I guess we moved around since it's 2013 and she wanted to make some New Year's "Resolutions". But it's just like whatever. And you know what else? Cameron and Trent moved away. I just figured Trent moved cause of Heather. But his mom got deployed to Hawaii so we all just wished him the best of luck and that he meets a good Hawaiian girl. Best of luck.

Trent and I were in the same Algebra honors class and we sat next to each other. And then as students started to drop out, more desks became available. So I pretty much sat next to Mr. Pilwock during the 1st quarter of school.

And then we moved into groups. I sat with 3 eighth grade girls and 1 seventh grade boy. They were all pretty funny, and I knew one of them more than the others since she was on the basketball team. Her name was Bridgette and she was the best dribbler that I have every seen at this school since I got there.

Anyways, it's almost the end of ths school year. Freaking finally. For the first time in 7th grade, I have all A's! Such a nerd, I know.

Track season started too. We've only had two track meets so far but everyone is marveling at me like a prized racehorse. Well, I kinda am.

My school career is kinda a bitch now, and it's finally spring break in my district. So cheers. If it wasn't bad enough, my two best friends, Cody and Scott, both have girlfriends! And I can't manage to get a boyfriend?! Scott even thought I was lonely when I was making attempts to hang with him, Dawn, and Gwen! He said I needed a boyfriend and that they would get me a boyfriend. Like that would work.

But recently, I found out from my bro Brady that my ex Noah, has a crush on me. And he's the one that dumped me! But I don't think it's true. But it's been like 2 months since I found out. But he has been acting weird around me nowadays, so there's a possibility.

But I will say, I did have a crush on Scott until he started going out with Dawn. Our favorite band is Foster the People and I drew him a picture of one of the song titles from their album. But before I could give it to him, they were already dating. And I was ok with that; cause we are always messing around in English with each other. Ms. Bodwick is always eyeing us...seriously. But the third grading period is over so that means new seating chart.

Oh! And Gwen is dating Justin, the 5"10 dude that has had 3 relationships since he got here. But, Brady likes Gwen all of a sudden cause his former girlfriend had been cheating on him with 2 other dudes! But she does go to a different school, so Brady's pretty stupid to not know that she would cheat on him.

He's even been texting Gwen of who he likes (which is her). We keep telling her that but she doesn't think so. She can be so dumb sometimes, I swear.

So everyone is dating at least someone that we all know. But Drapery Middle School is like a small town; a lot of relatives, little unknown people. But I think that enough of our petty middle school bullshit we call drama. Welcome to it.

And Cody! Oh Cody.

He's dating my best friend, izzy after dating my other friend Lindsay

But a new kid named Tyler just got shipped in a few weeks ago. He wanted to do baseball, but he must've not been that good since he made Jv. I guess why she broke up with him. I'm not sure.

Anyways, we have assigned seats at lunch, and I'm the only person that Cody wants to sit with. So majority of our 4th period class has been taunting us, saying that I'm gonna steal him from Izzy. Which will not happen...ever.

But, sometimes I wish that I was Izzy or Dawn; that I was or will be with Cody or Scott.

Because they are both so special without knowing it.

Because I don't know anyone else in my grade that is as sweet and kind like them.

Because they are both my best friends.

Goodness, my calves look weird as fuck.

* * *

**WELL, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED. BUT I SWITCHED SOME OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. **

**BUT GUESS WHAT?! IT'S SPRING BREAK IN MY COUNTY SO I WAS FREE SINCE THE END OF THURSDAY! AND THE THIRD GRADING PERIOD ENDED AND WE HAD A FINAL TEST IN ALGEBRA AND I GOT A 100! SO NOW THIS MARKS MY FIRST "A" IN THAT CLASS! 93! BOOYAH! SO WHAT BETTER TO DO THAN TO UPDATE MY STORY. ALL OF THIS HAS HAPPENED JUST SO YOU KNOW AND I LOOK FORWARD TO UPDATING MORE FOR YOU GUYS. BYE.**


End file.
